Diagnosis
by dahan
Summary: The good Dr. Huang's pick between two suspects warrants a pretty heated discussion among the team. REALLY Minor Alex and George hint


Hello there to all the SVU ff.net fans. This is a departure from how and what I usually write about. And to the people who routinely visit my usual fics, I hope you'll forgive me here. To be fair I'm not all too sure I did a very good job in terms of getting the characters down, so I doubt I'll even write another SVU fic. If anything this is just a bit of social commentary. 

DISCLAIMER: I have nothing to do with the actual show Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I believe credit goes to NBC studios and Dick Wolf productions but you would actually have bother someone who knows. Don't SUE ME PLEASE! 

On a side note: Forgive me if I got the any science wrong, I'm a fan of the stuff, not a student. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

~*Diagnosis*~

In familiar case breaking mode, the SVU team, doctor and ADA included, were once again gathered in the center of the office with their ever so favorite chalkboard in plain sight. Their latest case was typical, which was sad to say the least, a little cryptic, but there was no question they would crack it The question of whether their brains would survive being turned to mush on the other hand, was another story. 

Rubbing his temple with his right hand and holding a folder was his left, Captain Cragen once again tried to jump start the brain storm. "Ok, Julie Raymore, 16, goes to a party, has some fun, sips a few drinks, and an hour later after arrival, two friends find her passed out and bound to the host's bed." 

"Rape kit came up negative, and no prints were able to be lifted from the rope." Added Olivia 

"Right." continued Cragen " and the two guys we like for this are a Ronald Seymore and a Thomas Bradley." 

"Twiddles Dee and ultra Dumb" came the comment from the desk of Munch. 

Quickly flipping out his notepad and looking up the info on the name, Eliot began to recite the little spiel he had acquired on one of the two suspects in his most recent footwork "Ronald Seymore, 15, same high school, honor role, has a bit of a reputation for being picked on by just about everyone including our little Ms. Raymore, no priors, at best he's a loner according to the school with no one really scared of him" 

"and Twiddle Dumb?" asked Cragen 

Munch being his laidback self threw Fin's notebook from his desk and listen to the recital loosely as he was there when they gathered the info. "Thomas Bradley, senior, football team, so many friends that he can't even count" 

"...as if he could." snickered Munch 

"Anyway." continued Fin "had a small fallout with the vic' about some embarrassment he wouldn't talk about, but swears that he would never do anything like this and goes onto press that the 'weirdo Ronnie' probably did it." 

"Feelings, gripes, gut?" asked Cragen 

"My bet is on Ronnie. " Stated Elliot. "first time being invited to a bash like this, sees the person that's ridiculed him so much, decides to take advantage of it while he can. Sides, from what you guys are saying about this Thomas guy, he's a little slow to be planning something like this." 

"Well big, tall and moronic wasn't exactly quiet about his sexual exploits, he happen to mention to his friends about a certain likeness for the restraint thing." added Munch 

"Any chance they could have done it together?" Asked their respected ADA Cabot 

"Doubt it" burped Elliot "Ronnie would rather chew off his arm than talk to Thomas" 

"What about the fact that she was bound but wasn't raped?" Asked Olivia " The kit was negative, one guy having trouble getting it up? Maybe, but both, doubt it." 

"Well what about all this" asked Alex regarding the two boxes on Olivia's desk " There has got to be something from the locker searches to tie one of them to the attack." 

"Went over it with a fine tooth and comb, nothing." said Olivia shaking her head. "You know the funny thing, is that I swear Julie knows who attacks her but won't finger him." 

Seeing the brainstorm was winding down, Captain Cragen absently focused on Doctor Huang, who was unusually quiet during the discussion. "Penny for your thoughts Doc?" he asked "you've seen both of these guys in interrogation." 

While the entire team came to focus on their doctor tapping the bridge of his nose with his index finger, he simply made a simple statement "Thomas did it." 

Slightly shocking the team with his flat statement, Dr. Huang made his way to the chalkboard and tapped on Thomas's picture for emphasis. "He did it." 

Snapping out of his shock first, Elliot began to challenge the doctor's findings "What makes you so sure it wasn't the geek?" he snapped 

Turning to face his opponent, the doc replied " for that fact exactly, Ronald is what you would call a "geek" in high school, he doesn't have the mentality for such a crime, the nerve to be so dominant with a girl" George continued. 

"Well rape is about power, no one disputes that, maybe Ron was trying to reclaim his from being picked on by Julie" questioned Olivia 

"Right, there's no better payback than obtaining power from the one that took it from you" added Elliot. 

Shaking his head to both the detectives' comments Huang began to counter their arguments " not if you're thinking the way Ronald does, do you know what they say about so called "geeks" out in California?" Confusing the whole room, the doc led into the explanation " 'it's not a four letter word, it's a six figure salary.' You see, Ronald has never lashed out once publicly in school in response to being tormented, he believes, no.**knows** that sooner or later he's going to come out on top of all of them in terms of success. He would never resort to something like this just for a vendetta" 

"Did we strike a never doc?" Accused Elliot "Just because you're out to prove one of your own is innocent yo-." 

"One of my own!?" said George throwing Elliot's words back in his face "Were you a football player in high school Elliot?!" 

"You know I was doc." Elliot responded a little more held back. 

"How did it feel when someone didn't pay respect to your status?" inquired George "Well?" Getting a bit of silence from Elliot, George turned to Alex "What about you Alex, when someone didn't respect you in your cheerleading days?" Stunning her and just about everybody just a bit. "It was de-powering wasn't it?" 

Before things got anymore heated Cragen once again stepped up " So you're saying that Thomas, feeling de-powered decided to earn it back by trying to rape Julie?" 

"Look at the facts, Olivia knows that Julie's keeping her silence, if it was Ronald she wouldn't hesitate to hand him over to us on a platter!" exclaimed George " after all, he's a social misfit that cramps her entire lifestyle. But protecting Tommie on the other hand shields her from the stigma of putting the most popular boy in school out to be lynched." 

"Ok, lets say you're right." spoke up Munch "Tommy was a football player, they're fit and virile you know, how do you explain the lack of 'up and at 'em' during the assault" Looking Elliot's way Munch added "care to fill in a possible scenario?" getting nothing but a shrugging smile from him. Though it should be noted there was a moment of synchronized eye-rolling and muffled giggling between Olivia and Alex. 

"Munch is right, that's the only thing that doesn't hold water with your theory doc." Elliot stated while reaching into one of the boxes on Olivia's desk and taking out a few small plastic vials. "Thomas took vitamins, tons of them according to you guys." referring to Munch and Fin "there's no chance he had a malfunction during the attack **if **he was the attacker." He finished up while chucking the vials for George to catch. George then shrugged a bit as he closed his eyes for just a moment to think. 

"I assume those got checked out," asked Cragen 

"Every last one" said Olivia who was now rubbing her own temples. "The new ME intern said that there was nothing there that could have knocked out Julie." 

Alex, taking the lab analysis from Olivia's hand read down the list a little bit, then asked, "What's Testex Leo Prolongatum?" 

".sounds like what my second ex-wife named her poodle." commented Munch, getting an eye-roll at best in response. 

Snapping to his feet, George took the sheet of paper from Alex, looked at her with a bit of an excited smile, then refocusing on the rest of the team. "Tested Leo Prolongatum also known as Testosterone Cypionate, or better known as." 

"Anabolic Steroids." finished Fin "you mean." 

"Exactly!" exclaimed George "If Tommy really was taking a ton of these as you say." he stated while holding up the vile. " then by now you couldn't even get a rise out of him with a dozen cheerleaders.no matter how attractive!" George finished tossing the bottle back to Elliot. 

There was only a split second of silence between the team, more than enough time for the good doctor to catch his breath. Before he could even flop himself onto a nearby chair in exhaustion, words from both Cragen and Alex came out in the order of "Works for me" and "Go pick him up" 

With a minor wordless typical guy type apology between Elliot and George, the four detectives of SVU were on their way to take down an impotent 210-pound attempted rapist. Not without a few comments from Munch about Elliot's old football days and cheerleaders (use your imagination! It's Munch!) mind you. The end result was of course a rather loud "oh brother." from Olivia on their way out. 

Cragen, after applauding the good work done by his resident criminal psychologist, returned to his delegation duties in his office. George, emotionally drained and exhausted to the point of collapse, simply rested his eyes. He was sure of the fact that he was not leaving his squeaky wheeled, stained upholstered, old oak office chair anytime soon. Which gave his respected colleague ADA Alex Cabot a chance to be a bit devilish. "So.was it really necessary to mention my cheerleading days." she asked capriciously. Opening one eye to the ADA, to simply smile, he returned to his waking slumber and did his best maintain it while "the prosecution" proceeded. 

THE END 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Well, you know the drill, R & R please. I hope at the very least the story was decent. I doubt I'll ever right an SVU fic again, I just thought this would be a welcomed change from what I normally write. I might consider revising this story one of these days however, I really wanted to go deeper into the crime itself. Until next time. 


End file.
